Cicatrices
by Laguidai
Summary: Era extraño como, hiciese lo que hiciese, Will siempre le dejaba cicatrices como recordatorio de lo cometido. Aunque no todas tenían porque ser malas.


●» Cassandra Clare © Infernal Devices no pertenece, así como sus personajes, su historia y su mundo.

¡Traigo otro Wem (vamos: Will/Jem xD)! Esta vez es un encargo o propuesta que me han hecho: escribir un lemon de estos dos. ¡Exacto! Si no te gusta el slash ni el lemon ya puedes salir de este fic :)

A los que les guste estos géneros... ¡Espero que lo disfruten! No soy buena escribiendo lemon pero se hace lo que se puede x'DUu

**• **Dedicado a **Beyondofthedarkness** por tan indecente propuesta.

●**Géneros: **Romance — Smut

●**Advertencias: **Lo de arriba: lemon. Relaciones sexuales entre dos machos(?).

—w—

Se estremece al sentir el toque de esos dedos tan fríos sobre la piel, tan fríos como el dueño de estos, que tiene una mueca indescifrable en la cara mientras delinea las plateadas líneas que hay en la espalda de su parabatai. Este ladea la cabeza y le mira, dándole a entender que quiere saber en que piensa. Will menea la cabeza y se deja caer de nuevo sobre ese cuerpo, más pálido pero bastante más cálido que el suyo. Los brazos alrededor del pecho mientras lo abraza contra si, buscando algo de calor.

— Estás escuálido, James —cierra los ojos mientras deja su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Jem, susurra esto sobre su oído y siente de nuevo el estremecimiento de aquel cuerpo, que nota que intenta evitar.

— Quítate de encima, pesas —aunque su voz le traiciona, se nota que no quiere precisamente que se quite.

— ¿Me estás llamando gordo?

— Yo no he dicho eso.

— No estoy gordo, James —dice como si fuera un tema de transcendencia y demasiado importante como para bromear.

Jem suelta una risita apenas audible; Will nunca cambiaría ese carácter tan suyo, sarcástico e irónico pero con un toque infantil que enternecía a Jem, aunque este no dijera nada al respecto para no subirle el ego. Aunque claro, a veces ese carácter le hacía querer asesinarle, pero eso sí se lo hacía saber.

— ¿Qué mirabas antes con tanta atención?

— A ti.

— Eso ya lo se —suspira, un tanto incomodo, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a eso, ni a tener los brazos de Will a su alrededor. Pone los suyos sobre estos cerrando los ojos. — Me refería...

— Tus cicatrices. No pensé que tuvieras tantas.

Se da la vuelta, intentando no deshacer el abrazo, y abre los ojos para mirarle, con una ceja alzada. Era una pregunta muda, pues casi todas sus conversaciones se basaban en gestos, conociéndose tan bien como se conocían.

— Es que...

— ¿No te irás a echar también la culpa de eso? —dice el albino cuando una nueva idea se alzó en su mente. El moreno enseguida niega con la cabeza pero para un momento y también le alza la ceja.

— ¿La tengo?

— No de estas, al menos —y así era Jem con Will, sincero a morir, aunque a este le doliera. Entrecierra los ojos y siente la puñalada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

— Exageras —responde Will con amargura, deshaciendo el abrazo para sostener la pálida cara entre sus manos y besar esos labios que hacía años que le traían de cabeza. Apenas un toque suave para Will, pero Jem lo sintió de forma salvaje, necesitada, pero contenida, como con orgullo. Tal y como era William Herondale.

Enreda las manos en el suave cabello del moreno, juega con el pelo erizado de la nuca, los brazos rodeando ese frío cuello que se estremece ante su solo contacto. Quiere ir más allá en el beso, imponerse, odia que Will quiera ser siempre el que tome el control, control que se le suele ir de las manos. Por eso pasa la lengua por sus labios, pidiendo que la abra solo para él. Lo hace y no duda en tomar esa húmeda cavidad, adueñarse de ella, de él. Porque Will podía ser posesivo pero él todavía más.

Manos frías, tanto que quemaban, se apoderan de sus desnudas caderas, acariciándolas con delicadeza. Jem no puede evitar alzar el cuerpo como puede, para chocarlo contra el de su acompañante, roces que les ponen a ambos los pelos de punta. No solo es el pecho el que se toca, también esas zonas tan intimas, cada vez más alzadas producto de la excitación que comenzaban a sentir.

— ¿Otra ronda? —murmura Will contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso, haciendo que Jem frunza muy levemente el ceño.— ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Jem pone los ojos en blanco antes de hacer que ambos miembros chocasen, lo que hace que Will cierre los ojos y suelte un suspiro que intenta apaciguar un gemido, el cual sí que no puede evitar el albino. Sentía calor en sus mejillas, en el bajo vientre, allá donde fuera que se tocasen. La pregunta era si era capaz de soportar sin otra "ronda".

Vuelve a besarle, con más voracidad, el moreno toma el control esta vez, agarrando con fuerza a Jem de la cintura, pegando ambos cuerpos, sin importarle soltar algún suspiro amortiguado contra la boca contraria, sin poder evitarlo. Pero una vez que Will besa de esa forma quiere decir que quiere más, mucho más, así que no tarda en querer probar el blanco cuello contrario. Lo muerde, lo succiona, a Jem no sabe si gime de dolor o de placer. Seguramente sean ambas cosas, pues su cuerpo no puede evitar arquearse ante eso, chocándose de nuevo.

Will se para de golpe, dejando respirar al cuerpo debajo de él, para ponerse con las piernas a cada costado de él. Quiere tener una mejor perspectiva de su parabatai debajo suya, cada vez más sudoroso. Le mira un momento antes de besarle de nuevo en esa posición, más despacio. Las manos toman el lugar de su boca explorando el cuello contrario, examinando las mordidas con sus dedos, las cicatrices, las imperfecciones de la piel que no se pueden ver a simple vista. Baja por el pecho, siente como se estremece debajo de él, una suave y casi imperceptible sonrisa se extiende por la boca de su parabatai, eso le gusta, le gusta relajarse. Pero antes de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Y a Will le gustaba tanto una cosa como la otra.

El pecho, no musculado pero tampoco escuálido como le había dicho antes, las cicatrices de este, narrando batallas jamás contadas y otras tantas presenciadas por sus propios ojos. El cuerpo de James era hermoso a su retorcida manera.

Observa después su rostro, antes de que este desvíe la mirada; odia sentirse observado de esa manera, incluso siendo Will. Este no puede evitar reírse internamente. No podía creer eso, justo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo por segunda vez en el día.

Sus manos dejan el pecho, la tormenta estaba a punto de empezar. Por su parte Jem comenzaba a tensarse, al saber lo que vendría. Will se agacha, para poder tener una mejor perspectiva mientras un dedo se interna en el interior de su parabatai. No puede evitar un escalofrío, un quejido, una mano en la boca apagando todo eso. Will no la quita, sabe que se quejara y prefiere no escuchar como le duele aquello.

No tarda en meter un segundo dedo, su manera de dilatar, tan seca y rápida, sin descanso, es dolorosa y lo sabe, pero no conocen otra manera. A Jem le duele, le duele mucho, pero lo soporta porque sabe lo que después vendría, y si tenía que soportar todo aquello para sentir a Will lo haría. Lo haría una y otra vez.

— Ya.

Jem asiente, se agarra a las sábanas al sentir la intromisión. Cierra los ojos a la par que su parabatai, pero por diferentes razones; él por dolor, Will por placer, al sentirse envuelto por la calidez de James.

Sin esperar a ninguna señal comienza a moverse, con rapidez agarrándose a su caderas para poder seguir el ritmo. Jem arquea la espalda, por el dolor al sentirlo tan hondo. Su cabeza se nubla, el placer que siente y que le hace sentir ha sido siempre extraño, le hace sentir masoquista. Su respiración acelerada, sus primeros gemidos cubiertos por el mordisco en su propio labio. Todo eso le da pistas de que por mucho que le duela le gusta, por mucho que duela amar a Will le gusta.

Y este siente lo mismo, cada vez que va más y más al fondo, cada vez que no puede evitar estar cada vez más encima de su parabatai para hacerlo más profundo, más placentero. Abre los ojos para poder observar como James se retuerce de placer debajo de él, ha empezado a moverse a su ritmo sin darse cuenta. Eso le hace sonreír antes de quedarse encima de él, brazos a ambos costados, cabeza gacha sobre su cuello, mordiendo de nuevo, dejando marcas, proclamando esa blanca piel como suya y de nadie más.

— W-william —su voz entrecortada mientras pasa los brazos por su cuello, atrayendolo más hacía si, pidiendo sin palabras que no se detuviese y fuera cada vez más fuerte.— Will.

— ¿James? —pregunta como puede, pero de su particular forma socarrona.

— Ya.

— ¿Ya?

— Sí —su tono era de una extraña impaciencia.

Sabe lo que hacer en esos momentos; el moreno deja el cuello y pasa a sus labios, los saborea, los muerde con suavidad, los delinea con la lengua, jugando con ellos como quisiese. Momentos después siente el líquido pegajoso encima de él, el cálido cuerpo relajandose, antes de que el suyo hiciese lo mismo. El calor en el estómago siendo liberado, su cuerpo relajándose junto al contrario.

Se deja caer encima de él, vuelve a abrazarle para sentir su calor, el sudor pegajoso de ambos cuerpos. A él no le importaba, a James en esos momentos no aunque lo haría después.

— Dos veces en el día... —dice Will.— Me vas a dejar exhausto, James.

— Eso no me preocupa.

— ¿No? Es muy desconsiderado de su parte —se alza para poder mirarle fijamente. James tenía una cara de preocupación horrible, tanto que casi se preocupa él también.

— Lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es como voy a explicarles que me apetece llevar bufanda en pleno agosto, siendo uno de los veranos más calurosos que ha sufrido Inglaterra.

— No hace falta. ¿Para qué crees que te hago las marcas?

— William... —no puede evitar menear la cabeza. Su parabatai sonríe antes de soltar una leve risa que también le hace sonreír.

_Era extraño como, hiciese lo que hiciese, Will siempre le dejaba cicatrices como recordatorio de lo cometido._

_Aunque no todas tenían porque ser malas._

* * *

OH DIOS MÍO QUE CAGADA MÁS GRANDE.

Es el primer lemon slash que me animo a subir. ¡Espero muchos tomates, no se corten x'DDDD!

**¡Gracias por leer~!**


End file.
